


Let Them Eat Cake

by honeyedlion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Food Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian likes playing a little dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

“Hold still, bocchan.”

A finger trailed over his chest, the feel of skin on skin raising goose bumps, catching his breath in his throat. A laugh, and the finger paused teasingly just above the slice of cake placed decoratively on his navel, before swiping over a swirl of chocolate sauce.  
Ciel sucked in a breath, and the finger wobbled slightly, following the fluttering contraction of his abdomen. Chocolate ran in a dark smear across his skin, marring the arrangement and Sebastian frowned at him severely, those full lips turning into a delicate downward curve. Ciel’s eyes widened.

“Did you hear me?”

Ciel paused, his eyes wide, breath coming faster and faster. He nodded slowly.

”So you disobeyed on purpose?”

He shook his head, more forcefully this time, pulling slightly at the silken ropes that bound his wrists and ankles securely to the bed in an effort to show his sincerity. And he was sincere. His last disobedience had taught him that.

Sebastian clicked his tongue, and then leaned down swiftly, the tip of his tongue clearing any trace of the chocolate smear, before giving his finger the same treatment. The butler’s mouth was almost startlingly warm after the chill of the confectionery. Ciel closed his eyes at the contrast, opening them, as the bed shifted.

Sebastian smiled, and leaned away; sliding off of the bed with natural grace, before walking to the cart he had wheeled into the room. Ciel took a deep breath, and tried to relax the fine tremble that had started in arms, while still holding his torso as still as possible.

The saliva drying on his skin made him itch.

Sebastian returned too quickly, and Ciel tried not to flinch when he saw what the butler was holding.

A single small silver fork, with only three tongs meant specifically to be used with dessert. It shone in the morning light that poured in through his bedroom windows, and Ciel could feel a shudder work its way through him despite his every effort to quell it. He stared at Sebastian with wide fearful eyes, but the butler did nothing but smile, before leaning over him. Their mouths met softly, and Ciel whimpered as his cock brushed against the clean wool of Sebastian’s coat, arching slightly into the feeling. He had been hard since breakfast.

Sebastian pulled back with a small smile, and shook one finger teasingly in front of Ciel’s nose. “Careful, bocchan. You shouldn’t get dirty.”

Ciel nodded again, slower this time, and his eyes never left Sebastian’s. Not even as they flared slowly from the color of old pennies, to the hellfire he was meant to wear, Ciel’s stinging as his seal reacted. Smirk widening, Sebastian reached down with the fork, and cut a small, crumbly bit of Black Forest cake, the moist smell of chocolate filling the air as he did so. Ciel felt crumbs scatter across his chest, and icing smear against him. He shivered helplessly.

Sebastian brought the fork up slowly, and placed the chocolate into his own mouth.

He leaned forward.

Ciel gasped as the cake was passed indelicately to him, thick icing and Sebastian’s tongue pushing insistently against his own. His hands clenched the silk rope holding him down, his nails digging into the fabric. Forgetting the game for a moment, eager only for the contact. He moaned low in his throat, his hips bucking.

Sebastian pulled back, and ate the chocolate out his mouth, as Ciel panted into him. He was sweating now, and his hips bucked helplessly, rubbing the air. He felt desperate, and every breath he took reminded him of the position he was in, the thick slice of cake rising and falling with him.

Sebastian separated another chunk, maneuvering the fork carefully to scrape up every bit of icing from his skin, and Ciel cried out at the feel of sharp metal tongs teasing him so delicately. Sebastian ignored him, and slid the cake into Ciel’s mouth, licking the icing off the fork sensually. This time when Sebastian leaned down to kiss him, Ciel met him eagerly, neck craning painfully to bite at his mouth. He stabbed his tongue forward sloppily at the older man, sharing the cake from his mouth. He could feel chocolate smear on his chin mixing with his spit, and when Sebastian moved his thigh just enough to give him something to buck into, Ciel choked.

Sebastian licked the icing from his chin, and then cleaned his own mouth just as thoroughly. He put the fork down, unnoticed by Ciel, who was bucking upwards, thighs burning and straining, limbs pulling against the ropes that held him down, panting with every rub and thrust of his cock against Sebastian’s leg.

He picked up the remaining cake, and mashed it in one hand, the chocolate smearing over his fingers, crumbles falling back onto the dark mess he had made of Ciel stomach, and he held his hand teasingly, just out of reach of Ciel’s mouth. Chocolate slipped from his fingers, ground into the sheets by Ciel’s tossing body.

“Se-sebastian,” Ciel moaned, and his hips were working furiously now, the bed shaking with his attempts, and Sebastian smiled before lowering his hand close enough for Ciel to eat the chocolate off of him, mouth licking hungrily in between each finger, small lips sucking wetly to get every bit of chocolate cream off of his hand. It felt decadent, and when Sebastian leaned down, he made sure to keep his hand in the same spot.

A soft tongue lapped at the chocolate covering his stomach, rolling soft white flesh into his mouth, before leaving sticky clear smears behind. His mouth trailed slowly lower, and suddenly it paused with weighty intent. Ciel was panting helplessly into his hand now, hips tossing. He was sure, though he couldn’t see; Sebastian was smiling.

A warm breath ran shakily over the sensitive head, and Ciel whimpered. Sebastian dipped his head just a little lower, and sucked Ciel into his mouth, teasing at the warm, hungry skin. Ciel gasped, eyes closed, head tossed backwards, arms pulled tight against the ropes, the pain as they chafed at his skin unnoticed. His hips bucked, pushing him into that warm, steady suction. His muscles burned, from the awkward angle of his thighs.

Sebastian pulled back slightly, and Ciel looked down to see a small strand of sticky saliva stretching from Sebastian’s mouth to the reddened tip of his cock, and then he was coming, back curving impossibly, hips beating the air desperately, his mouth stretched wide as he cried out. Huge blue eyes widened helplessly, unseeing.

He stilled slowly, shudders still running through him, breath heavy. Sebastian stood again, walking casually to the cart, and retrieved a warm cloth he used to wipe Ciel down with, the steady petting soothing his trembles as he sank back into the bed, uncaring of the ropes that still bound him to the bed.

“I will be back later to serve dinner, bocchan. I hope you will wait for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> The wait is [over](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/), bocchan. Or you may submit a request.


End file.
